


Two's a Crowd

by FayZery



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Multi, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Prideshipping, Sharing a Body, Threesome - M/M/M, flareshipping, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayZery/pseuds/FayZery
Summary: Kaiba and Yugi have only started dating rather recently and they have yet to get over the small hiccup of Yugi sharing his body with another spirit, and Kaiba only liking one of them.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Two's a Crowd

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yugi’s waist and began kissing up his neck. Pulling the smaller mans body backwards until it was flush against Kaibas chest.

“Hey,” Yugi giggled out, laying his hands on top of Kaibas over his stomach, “what’s this all about?”

“Yugi…” Kaiba murmured, pausing his kissing to speak in a soft breathe near his ear, “Let me see the Pharaoh.”

Any warm feeling that was fluttering in Yugi’s chest faded instantly, the lightness of the kissing was gone, replaced by the heavy and sticky chill of embarrassment.  
Yugi didn’t respond to Kaiba, he didn’t want to voice his awkwardness and cause a scene. He wordlessly reached out to the spirit, and felt his own consciousness slip out of his body.  
As Yugi’s spirit moved to go into the millennium puzzle, for he didn’t want to stick around and get in the way, he saw the spirit in his body twist his hips so he was facing Kaiba and wrap his arms around the taller mans neck.

“You called?” The spirit spoke with a smirk.

Yugi closed off the millennium puzzle, blocking out his vision of the outside world from this little pocket of spiritual space. He slid down the closest wall until he was sitting in the floor with his knees curled up to his chest. Despite being magical, the floor always felt so cold here.

At least Kaiba actually kissed him instead of just demanding to see the Pharaoh. It’s not anyone’s fault that Kaiba and the spirit like each other and Yugi is the spirits permanent ride-along. It’s no ones fault but Yugi’s that he fell for the taller man too. He sniffled as tears welled in his eyes.

But if Kaiba only likes the Pharaoh, at least he can give them this, with as little fuss as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Thanks for reading,  
> Sorry its so short, I've been mulling over this idea for this fic for a while, but everything I write just doesn't fit together right now,   
> so i thought that I'd just publish this small scene because it just works so well  
> anyway if you read this far thanks, let me know if you like it


End file.
